Won't Give Up
by A.E. Seaflame
Summary: Scorpious Malfoy has been chasing Rose Weasley ever since their fifth year. Now, as Head Boy and Girl, they have to dance together in their graduation ball. Rose, who is determined not to fall in love with him, isn't pleased. But can the two set differences aside? Scorpious/Rose one-shot.


**HELLO! Yes, another story, this time about Rose and Scorpious, I've always liked that relationship. I know, this is my third story so far and I hope they're pretty good so far, a lot of you seem to like them! Anyways, here's another story! Takes place in the end of seventh year, after the DADA exams.**

* * *

"Yeah, you know, Dad was saying about 'Dumbledore's Army!' and how they planned it in their fifth year. I don't know much about Dumbledore, though," Lily Luna Potter said, ignoring the boys that were checking her out. They were leaning underneath the shade of a large tree, only an hour after Lily's O.W.L.s exams and Rose's N.E.W.T.s.

Rose Weasley immediately began to perk up. "I do! He's an amazing wizard, oh pity I couldn't meet him. I don't think Dumbledore's Army is a good idea to do though. Lils, I see the look on your face. I, the Head Girl, order you not to create an illegal army!" Rose demanded, putting on her very-important-business voice.

Lily bowed mockingly. "Yes, yes, your Headship, anything for you," she said, giggling at Rose's affronted expression."What? Rose, you need to chill out for once, okay?"

"I am calm," retorted Rose angrily. "I just like the library more!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Dad said that Hermione was just like you when she was your age."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Lily?" Rose snapped, turning on her like a vulture.

Before Lily could respond, a drawling voice said, "Well, Weasley, isn't it _obvious?_"

Rose grumbled, "Go away, Malfoy."

"Sorry, no can do. Heads' meeting. We have to plan the graduation ball, remember?" Scorpious reminded Rose, smirking.

"Oh, fine," she muttered,following Scorpious to their Heads' Common Room.

* * *

"Okay, what did McGonagall say the theme colors were again?" Rose asked Scorpious as she scribbled endlessly onto the notepad.

"Our house colors, of course. Oh, yes, and we have to have dates to the ball. Will you-" Scorpious began, but Rose cut him off.

"No, I will most definetely not go to the ball with you!" she snapped. "Merlin, you'd think after two years he'd stop," she muttered to herself.

"Geez, Weasley. Let's just write down all the ideas we got, kay?" Scorpious said in a calm voice, as he began to scribble away.

Rose, following suit, wrote:

_Theme Colours: Scarlet and gold(Gryffindor), Green and silver(Slytherin), Yellow and black(Hufflepuff), Blue and bronze(Ravenclaw)_

_Music: The Weird Sisters, Muggle singers, dancing_

_Food: Similar to Yule Ball_

_Decorations: Scarlet and gold balloons at entrance, green and silver balloons on one side, yellow and black on other side, blue and bronze on center wall, House animals decorating tables._

_Wear: Muggle theme(suits for boys, dresses for girls) or dress robes for everyone! _

"Are you done yet?" Scorpious asked, amused as Rose finally finished writing the last word.

"Here," she said, thrusting the notepad at him as he passed her his notes.

She read the ideas, a bit surprised at his Muggle suggestions, assuming he would be very definite on following wizarding traditions. After all, he _was a Malfoy. _

"What do you mean by 'similar to Yule Ball?' Good ideas, though."

"Oh, um, you just say what food you want and it appears," Rose answered, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Mmm, well I think it should be a Muggle theme for the clothing," Scorpious suggested. Rose was so shocked she dropped Scorpious's notepad.

"Are you serious?" she asked, looking at him with astonishment.

"Look, Weasley, my father and I don't believe all that crap about purebloods being superior. We usually ignore my grandparents," Scorpious said, looking slightly amused.

"Oh... it's just that Uncle Harry and my parents always said.." she trailed off, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Yeah, I know. It's okay, though. You didn't know," Scorpious said softly.

She looked down, waving her wand as the notepad flew to Scorpious again. "Well, I think we're done for today," she said, standing up. "I'm going to study for Ancient Runes now," she said, walking up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Weasley, wait!" Scorpious called out, as Rose turned and looked at him. "McGonagall told me Head Boy and Head Girl have to open the ball, so..." he trailed off, smirking suggestively.

Rose groaned. "Fine, we'll go together on one conditionn: We are not an official couple, and we are NOT dating. Deal?" she asked.

Scorpious nodded. "Deal?"

And the two teenagers went their seperate ways, one to go study for an exam she would pass, and one to go gloat about having a date for a ball.

* * *

Scorpious couldn't stop grinning the minute he reached the Slytherin common room. Immediately, his best friend, Thomas Nott, ran up to him. "What's up?" he asked, looking at Scorpious's grinning face with a confused expression.

"I'll tell you when we get up to the dorms. C'mon," he said, running up the stairs to the boys' dorms. Their dorm was empty, as expected.

"So what's going on? You usually don't grin like a freak these days, with Weasley rejecting you 24/7," Thomas asked.

Scorpious smiled. "McGonagall mentioned to me that all the prefects and Heads would have to open the dance at the graduation ball. And-"

"And you're going with Weasley to the ball?" Thomas finished. He wasn't stupid, after all.

Thomas patted Scorpious on the back. "I'm proud of you, mate," he said, grinning until he realized something. "I can't ask Potter to the ball now! She'll have to go with her brother, they're Gryffindor prefects."

"You can ask a million other girls, mate, calm down," Scorpious said carelessly. "Although having to go on a date with your brother sounds pretty messed up," Scorpious added, grinning. The two friends burst into laughter.

* * *

"WHAT?" Two voices shouted immediately.

"I said, you, Ms. Potter must go with Mr. Potter to the ball, as all the prefects and Heads are opening it together," Professor McGongall repeated, looking at the two scowling faces.

"But I wanted to go with Thomas Nott!" whined Lily.

"And I wanted to go with Aurora Brown!" added Albus, referring to the Ravenclaw prefect everyone liked.

"Well, you can't do that. Every year, it is always like this. We will not change customs," Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice.

Lily scowled. "Professor, I don't want to be caught dancing with my _brother! _Do you know how messed up it is for your brother to be your _date?"_

"Yes, I am very well aware of this, but you'll only be dancing with him for a few minutes."

Sighing, Albus said, "Fine, only a few minutes." The two siblings gave each other defeated looks as Lily walked off to go complain to Rose, while Albus stormed off to talk to Hugo, his cousin who was in the fourth year.

* * *

"But Rose, it's not _fair!_" Lily whined again for about the millionth time.

Rose sighed and said, "Instead of whining to me, you better worry about what to wear. The ball is next Thursday, graduation is the morning after that. Plus, you could hook up with Nott later, it's not much of a big deal."

"This is incest!" Lily spat.

"You don't know what that means... so no it's not!" Rose said, rolling her eyes. She continued to read _Spellman's Syllabary_ aloud, ignoring Lily.

"Let's choose outfits, then," Lily said, about ten minutes later.

"What, right now?" Rose asked, surprised, as she snapped her book shut.

"Yes, right now," Lily said, waving her wand as Rose's study sheets flew into the bag and disappeared.

"Hey! My study sheets!" Rose exclaimed.

"You won't get them until we choose dresses. Now, let's see, give me your favorite outfit and I'll transfigure it. Muggle outfit, of course," Lily added.

Rose sighed and handed Lily a gold sparkly shirt with a black belt and blue capris. "It has to be gold, for the girls," Rose reminded Lily.

"I know," Lily said. "Close your eyes." Rose closed her eyes and opened them to see a floor-length gold lace dress with a black belt.

"I'm just giving you my own dress," Rose said, handing Lily a bright yellow/gold dress with big ruffles. "Go away."

Lily sighed and waved her wand as Rose's study sheets appeared again. "Bye, your Boringness." Smirking, she left.

* * *

"Yes, yes, leading your sister around the dance floor is horrible and everything but you just gotta CALM DOWN," Hugo said as he and Albus played Exploding Snap.

"But you don't understand!" Albus exclaimed.

"It's like me dancing with Rose. Creepy, but manageable," Hugo said as Albus's eyebrows ignited.

"Oh, yeah, did you hear Rose and Malfoy are dancing together?" Albus said, changing the subject.

Hugo raised his eyebrows. "Since when have you been such a gossip?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

Albus flushed. "I haven't! Malfoy's been parading around the school, bragging about it! And she's my cousin!"

"So? She's my sister and I don't give a damn? Dad said Granddad Weasley would never forgive Rose if she marries a pureblood," said Hugo, rolling his eyes.

"He was teasing. Let's say, if the two get together, we prank them, okay?" Albus suggested.

Hugo grinned. "Thought you'd never ask," as he held up a box of Fainting Fancies.

* * *

The entire Hogwarts population were buzzing about the graduation ball, even the ones who weren't going. Everyone was excited to be graduating, especially since the exams were done. Boys were running around trying to find dates as girls gossipped and chose outfits. However, it seemed Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy were the only ones who were nervous.

Rose Weasley was nervous because she had to give a speech for all the graduates of her year, and she was never very good with public speaking. Raising her hand in class was okay, but speaking in front of hundreds of people was most definietely _not. _

Scorpious Malfoy was nervous because he was sure he would screw up his first date with the girl of his dreams, now that she finally said yes after two years of pestering. He really didn't care much for speeches, but what he was worried was that Rose wouldn't like him the way he did.

Finally, it came the night when everyone had to prepare for the ball.

Lily, wanting to leave the loud Gryffindor tower, had decided to come to Rose's Head dorm and get ready with her. As the two girls prepared each others makeup, Lily began to blab on and on about Thomas Nott.

"I do hope he likes me, I mean he can't think I'm dating Albus, everyone knows we're related, and oh, do you think he has a date or what if- what if he doesn't like me. Rose, what do you think?" blabbered Lily nervously as she finished Rose's makeup.

Rose muttered a spell to keep her makeup on and said, "I think you're overthinking this, Lily. Just be yourself."

Lily asked, "Well, why aren't you nervous? You're going with _Scorpious Malfoy!_"

"So? It's not like I have a choice," Rose said, as she waved her wand and cleaned up the messy dorm. "Why did you break up with him last year anyways?" Rose asked.

Lily said, "He broke up with me. He felt like it was wrong to be dating me, when he liked you so much better."

Rose was silent as she registered this. "Oh. Well, Dad said I shouldn't get too comfy with Malfoy anyways, so yeah. Let's go."

The two girls walked down the winding staircase as Scorpious greeted them. "Oh, hi Lily," he said awkwardly as he took Rose's arm. Lily ran ahead of them to go find Albus, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Ugh, I've never been even more embarrassed in such a pretty outfit," Lily whispered as she danced with Albus towards the center of the floor.

"How do you think I feel? This is supposed to be my day!" Albus hissed as they let go of each other quickly and formed a circle for Rose and Scorpious to dance. That was what McGonagall had forced them to do.

"Our turn," Lily whispered as the spotlight was on her and Albus. She could hear whispers and giggles and felt uncomfortably hot, her ears as red as her hair. Finally, they went back to the safety of the circle.

Albus whispered, "Is that Aurora Brown? Is she with someone? Oh, Merlin!"

Lily replied, "That's her cousin, calm down. Okay, we can go now. Bye, Albus!" Lily quickly ran to Thomas Nott, as he seemed to be waiting for her.

* * *

Rose was bracing herself for a horrible dance with Malfoy but it was surprisingly nice. She found his gray eyes irresistable as all eyes were upon them, watching. She could Lily giving her the thumbs up and Hugo smirking at her, and smiled. Here, she was at her comfort zone.

Here, she felt safe.

"You know, this isn't so bad," Rose whispered to Scorpious as his eyes twinkled.

"Why would it be bad? It's me, after all," Scorpious whispered, smirking.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Arrogant prick," she muttered, but she was smiling.

"Back to the circle," Scorpious said as they watched Lily and Albus dance.

"Merlin, she's so embarrassed!" Rose whispered, grinning.

"I'd be too," Scorpious said, shaking his head. "Poor Lily."

As their dance ended, Rose said, "Let's go, Malfoy. I'm starving to death." She grabbed his hand and they found a small table with red and gold banners upon it.

"Nah, I don't mind," he said looking at the banner. "Oh, and you better call me Scorpious."

Rose looked up from the menu. "Why?"

He gave her a signature Malfoy smirk. "Because we're on a _date. _Plus, I'd consider ourselves friends now, you haven't yelled at me in three weeks."

Rose blushed for no reason. "Fine, _Scorpious._ Happy?" she asked, laughing.

"Not quite," Scorpious said as two mugs of butterbeer appeared on the table.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You really are something, you know." He grinned.

* * *

"Should we-" Hugo began, but Albus interrupted.

"Nope. Wait for them to snog, then let's stuff the Fainting Fancies into their mouths as 'congrats.'" Albus said, watching the couple closely.

"Hey, what happened to Aurora Brown?" Hugo asked.

Albus quickly said, "Nothing. Oh, and make sure you say you're my guest to the ball, or else McGonagall is going to kick you out."

Hugo grinned. "Don't worry about that. Ooh, butterbeer!" Hugo raised his wand and summoned it as the butterbeer hit him in the stomach.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Failure, just drink the bottle." Hugo drained the bottle and watched Rose and Scorpious again, swaying slightly.

Albus eyed Lily and Thomas Nott, whom were snogging. He stepped forward but Hugo quickly said, "Let people have fun. Jeez, Albus, sometimes you're as bad as Rose."

He wanted to retort back but decided against it as he kept his eyes on both couples, scowling.

* * *

"Hey, Tom, look," Lily said, breaking away from the kiss and pointing to Rose and Scorpious.

Thomas grinned. "It was bound to happen, hmm?"

Lily nodded. "Bet you Albus and Hugo are going to play a prank on them now."

"How much?"Thomas asked, taking out his money bag.

Lily eyed it and thought. "Twenty Galleons," she said, sure she would win.

"Deal," Thomas said, and they shook hands and went to go find a table.

* * *

Rose and Scorpious broke apart as Albus and Hugo ran up to them. Rose was blushing deeply as Scorpious whispered in her ear, "I always said I wouldn't give up on you."

Rose smiled, but grimaced as Albus and Hugo began to wolf-whistle. "Congrats, sis!" Hugo exclaimed, as he stuffed two purple sweets into her and Scorpious's mouth.

The couple dropped and fell onto the ground as everyone in the ball roared with laughter. Albus and Hugo ran away, not wishing to be caught.

Everyone chuckled at the couple who had fainted, still holding hands.

Lily Luna Potter was twenty Galleons richer.

* * *

**Hoped you liked that! It was a bit pointless, really, but I started it last night and I didn't want to give up on it so quickly. I hope you liked it. Review, follow, and favorite! :)**


End file.
